


Les Irrelevants

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person of Interest Season 5/Les Misérables mash-up</p><p>An idle thought I had during the Tony Awards led to this. And then I barely even used the song that inspired the entire project. I was going to wait until the series finale aired so it could be a complete representation of the fifth season, but I managed to get everything I needed. So consider this a lead-in for whatever they throw at us next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Irrelevants




End file.
